


FALLIN' • 2Chan / SungHaechan

by hichihae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hichihae/pseuds/hichihae
Summary: ❝Haechan tenía una definición de "amor" y lo que estaba sintiendo por Sungchan definitivamente no estaba encajando en ella.❞❝Cuando estoy cerca de ti lo siento en mis venasAlgo en ti me está volviendo locoVamos a enamorarnos por el placer de hacerlo❞-Why Don't We (Fallin)
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 3





	1. 01

Para Haechan el amor era adrenalina pura, un sentimiento fascinante, maravilloso y uno de los más puros que existía. Haechan amaba la forma en que las personas que se amaban se entregaban la una a la otra completamente, en todos los aspectos. Admiraba la forma en que una pareja de enamorados siempre buscaba la forma de juntarse aún con sus asfixiante agendas solo para compartir un par de minutos en el día, porque Haechan sabía que cuando una persona estaba enamorada, el mundo no hacía otra cosa más que brillar, sin embargo, había un pequeño gran detalle en esa maravillosa definición y ese era que: La había aprendido de las películas.

La verdad era que Haechan no se había enamorado nunca, había experimentado un par de cosas, pero nada de eso se acercaba a estar enamorado, simplemente habían sido sentimientos muy pequeños y vagos. Eso por supuesto no quería decir que Haechan no deseara enamorarse, por Dios, Haechan deseaba todos los días a la estrella más brillante poder conocer a alguien que lo llevara a conocer ese extraño mundo, lo anhelaba, de verdad que lo hacia, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

Si un día alguien le hubiera preguntado a Haechan cuál era la sensación que más ansiaba conocer al enamorarse, él sin duda respondería: "las mariposas en el estómago". Decía que quizá el concepto de tener insectos en tu estómago no sonaba tan genial, pero que al menos en los libros, esa sensación sonaba completamente emocionante porque significaba que esa persona podía causar en ti algo que nadie más podría.

Sin embargo, también había muchas otras cosas que Haechan quería experimentar; muchas veces había escuchado hablar de personas que decían haber "caído enamoradas", pero ¿Exactamente qué significaba eso? No estaba seguro, pero quería saberlo.

En realidad, en todos esos años y respuestas que había dado a sus amigos, nunca había mentido, él en serio deseaba enamorarse, enamorarse como en las películas, como en las mayorías de las canciones que conocía, quería entregarle su corazón a alguien, quería enamorarse, quería ser el príncipe...de una princesa.

Pero no piensen mal, Haechan siempre había imaginado ser el príncipe de una doncella, como en los cuentos que le leían en la escuela, como en la relación de sus padres y es que todo el mundo siempre le decía; "ya llegará tu chica especial", pero al parecer la vida le había preparado algo más y no era que tuviera problema con ello, simplemente era complicado, aterrador y asquerosamente doloroso.

Haechan había imaginado miles de veces el momento en que su corazón se sintiera apresurado y el momento en que el primer "aleteo" se sintiera dentro de él. Pensaba que iba a estar seguro de cuando sucediera, que probablemente vería brillos salir del ambiente y casualmente se escucharía una canción lenta con una letra de lo más romántica posible, pero la realidad había sido otra, el momento no fue lento, no hubo brillos ni tampoco música romántica en el fondo, lo que hubo fue la sensación de una bofetada en el rostro y un panal de abejas perforando su estómago, e incluso, Haechan estaba casi seguro de que sus pies lo habían hecho tropezar debido a lo débiles que de un momento a otro se habían puesto cuando se sentó al lado de ese apuesto chico en la clase de idiomas.

Ni siquiera recordaba el porqué había terminado del otro lado del salón en un lugar que ni siquiera acostumbraba a mirar porque "estaba demasiado cerca del pizarrón", pese a ello, en ese momento se hallaba ahí, en la tercera fila del salón mirando de reojo a la persona que estaba a su lado.

-Oye... - Haechan había saltado en su propio lugar - Lo siento, no quería asustarte - Rio y el más bajo pudo jurar que su cerebro se estaba estropeando más con cada momento que transcurría - Es que es la primera vez que tomo clases aquí - Haechan estaba consiente de ese hecho, incluso tal vez deseaba no estar tan consiente de ello - Se supone que iba a entrar a primer nivel de inglés porque soy de primer grado, pero al hacer el examen, salió que debía estar acá, ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?

Y si, definitivamente su cerebro había dejado de funcionar porque claramente quiso gritar un "Si", pero sus labios no se movían y la mirada decepcionada del chico estaba haciendo que su cabeza comenzara a echar humo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, no tienes que aceptar si no quieres

-¡No! - Por fin reaccionó - Quiero decir, si quiero ayudarte, puedo prestarte mis apuntes si quieres y si tienes una duda puedes decirme.

Se maldijo dentro de si, porque joder, en realidad ni siquiera era tan bueno en inglés, siempre tenía que pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo el canadiense para entender la mayoría de las cosas y aún así de vez en cuando tenía que repetir algunos exámenes para poder pasar.

-¡Genial, muchas gracias! - Los ojos del chico se habían iluminado y Haechan pensó que quizá ese era el brillo que ansiaba ver y que tal vez el tener que pedirle ayuda a Mark para ayudar al extraño de alguna manera serviría. - Por cierto, mi nombre es Sungchan, Jung Sungchan - Mostró una sonrisa más grande que la anterior.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, esas malditas abejas girando sin parar en su interior y no, no eran lindas.

\- Soy Donghyuck

Trató de sonreír, pero en el momento en que sus ojos se habían cruzado con los del más alto su rostro se había congelado y el salón de clases esfumado, como si en aquel lugar solo estuvieran ellos dos.... fue entonces cuando supo a partir de ese momento las cosas no serían de ninguna forma una novela romántica


	2. 02

Si Haechan tuviera un botón para detener sus sentimientos estaba seguro de que se tardaría más en respirar que en lo que se tardaría en decidir apretarlo y es que por un momento pensó que con el transcurso del tiempo lo que se estaba desatando en su interior cesaría o al menos avanzaría de forma más lenta, pero no fue así, en realidad sentía que su corazón había subido a una montaña rusa y llevaba todo ese tiempo en la caída más alta del juego.

Se maldecía un poco cada vez que sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo cuando en su mente el rostro de Sungchan aparecía. Estaba molesto porque mierda, se suponía que al pensar en su persona especial su rostro debía parecer más feliz, no un tomate a punto de explotar.

La gente solía decir que cuando uno estaba enamorado por alguna extraña razón se hacía más atractiva, pero Haechan en lugar de recibir cumplidos, recibía burlas por parte de sus amigos por la forma en que se trababa al hablar cuando Sungchan llegaba de repente a su mesa en el almuerzo y se sentaba junto a él o del como de la nada Sungchan atinaba en preguntarle si estaba enfermo porque "Haechannie, parece que tienes temperatura. Estas muy rojo" y eso no causaba otra cosa más que una explosión de risas en la mesa provenientes de Renjun y Mark.

Sungchan era guapo, era amable, tierno y siempre se mostraba muy interesado a todo lo que Haechan le decía, no importaba si estuviera hablando de como había tenido que pasar todo el fin de semana con su abuela tejiendo mientras hablaban de como Haechan se había caído de las escaleras cuando tenía seis, no importaba si en realidad solo se estuviera quejando porque el profesor había escrito mal su nombre en la boleta de calificaciones, Sungchan estaría mirándolo como si estuviera narrando la historia más interesante del mundo y de alguna forma, eso le molestaba aún más.

Lo molestaba porque habían pasado seis meses y no sentía que sus sentimientos estuvieran evolucionado a una parte al menos un poco más positiva o agradable y todo eso se debía solo a una cosa, no era su culpa y quería creer que tampoco la de Sungchan, pero en el fondo no podía evitar mirarlo y pensar: ¿Por qué no me correspondes?

El amor no estaba siendo una buena experiencia, en realidad estaba siendo muy doloroso, tanto, que quería enterrar sus manos a donde sea que se albergaran sus sentimientos y arrancarlos para jamás volver a tener que pasar por ello. Lo odiaba, odiaba sus sentimientos y también odiaba a Sungchan; deseaba jamás haber hablado con él o siquiera saber de su existencia.

Haechan quería dejar de caer en ese abismo invisible y detenerse de la roca más cercana, quería que todo parara, pero no podía hacerlo cuando Sungchan iba todos los fines de semana a su casa a ver películas y lo dejaba recostarse en su regazo cuando sus párpados estaban pegándose por el sueño. No podía hacerlo cuando Sungchan lo esperaba todos los días afuera de su salón en la última hora del horario de clases del menor para despedirse de él justificándose tras un "No puedo irme sin antes despedirme de mi hyung favorito". Ni mucho menos podía hacerlo cuando Sungchan lo miraba sentado desde las mesas en la plaza de la ciudad con la sonrisa más brillante y hermosa cuando decidían ir a pasear juntos.

Podía tolerarlo, o al menos eso pensó hasta que Sungchan consiguió un nuevo amigo; su nombre era Jungwoo, era tan alto como lo era Sungchan, tenía el cabello teñido de rubio y actuaba como un perrito de lo más adorable, pero a pesar de esa apariencia tierna, Jungwoo también era gracioso. Sungchan y él en realidad parecía que se habían vuelto muy cercanos e incluso los amigos de Haechan también parecían disfrutar de su presencia y cómo no hacerlo, ese chico en pocas palabras era perfecto.

Y entre más sentía que Jungwoo brillaba, él se sentía desvanecer. Entonces lo decidió, no le dijo a nadie, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, solo comenzó a evitar a Sungchan. No quería ser tan obvio así que de vez en cuando respondía sus mensajes, pero siempre de forma menos afectuosa y cada vez a más cortante. En los almuerzos, solía poner la excusa de tener tarea pendiente y cuando Sungchan se ofrecía a acompañarlos se negaba rápidamente diciendo que necesitaba estar solo para poder concentrarse.

Los fines de semana comenzaron a sentirse un poco solitarios cuando Haechan le había dicho a Sungchan que su madre lo había regañado por haber roto el televisor de la sala gracias a que su perro había corrido tras un gato que quien sabe de donde había salido, pero que se había metido a su casa porque él, muy descuidadamente dejó la puerta abierta. En realidad, Haechan ni siquiera había entendido lo que dijo, pero el más alto tampoco lo había cuestionado.

-Ya veo - Susurró Sungchan del otro lado de la línea - Quizá podamos ir a comprar un par de helado, ¿Te gustaría? Yo invito - Pero no había tenido otra respuesta más que un silencio y el sonido de la respiración pesada de Donghyuck - Otro día, claro, sino puedes hoy....

-Creo que tendrá que ser otro día.... - Había respondido el menor sintiendo un poco de alivio.

-Esta bien - Respondió Sungchan -Entonces avísame cuando puedas. Estaré esperando tu llamada, te extraño mucho...

Y el alivio que Haechan había experimentado se había esfumado tan repentinamente como había llegado, su corazón había comenzado a latir dolorosamente y no supo cómo actuar, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a colgar el teléfono sin siquiera responder a su amigo. Estaba un poco aturdido y en el fondo una semilla de esperanza se había plantado, pero al mismo tiempo, se decía que no debía pensar que las cosas podrían avanzar en una dirección diferente. Al final, que él estuviera cayendo cada vez más profundo, no significaba que Sungchan estuviera sintiendo lo mismo y esa era la peor parte de estar enamorado.


	3. 03 [Final]

Desde que era pequeño Sungchan siempre fue muy distraído, demasiado, él podría ir caminando por la calle, ver una roca en el suelo y aún así tropezar con ella. Sungchan es el tipo de persona a la que debes decirle las cosas directamente o de lo contrario jamás entenderá nada de lo que intentas decirle, las indirectas no son lo suyo y los secretos tampoco porque muy a menudo suele olvidarlos.

Por eso cuando hace unos días atrás Mark se había acercado a él para hablar, Sungchan no había entendido porqué el canadiense se había aferrado tanto en mantener la conversación entorno a Donghyuck; Sungchan era torpe, en serio torpe y por su mente atravesó el pensamiento de que Mark gustaba de Donghyuck debido a la gran cantidad de cumplidos que había lanzado sobre el chico.

-Mark...¿Te gusta Haechan?-Interrumpió el más alto a la mitad de la conversación.

Sungchan pensó que quizá Mark cambiaría su actitud a una un poco más nerviosa o incluso llegó a pensar que iba salir corriendo, después de todo Mark no se veía como el tipo de chico que expresara ese tipo de cosas tan sencillamente y el que ahora estuviera mirándolo con una mueca en la cara estaba haciendo que se sintiera nervioso.

-Tú eres idiota, ¿No? - Respondió Mark con una expresión aún más dura que la anterior.

En uno pocos segundos Sungchan había pensado en todas las reacciones que podría recibir del rubio, menos esa. Mark realmente parecía que estaba molesto, pero no era la clásica molestia de haber sido descubierto, parecía molesto con él y cuando Mark se había levantado del pasto verde del patio trasero de la escuela y dejado sólo, sitió que acababa de cometer la estupidez más grande de su vida, el único problema era que no estaba muy seguro de qué era exactamente lo que había hecho mal.

Para ese mismo día Sungchan ya llevaba dos semanas sin ver a Donghyuck y si se detenía un poco más de tiempo en pensar en ello, su corazón se estrujaba y pensaba en cuanto lo extrañaba. Haechan había comenzado a evitarlo y eso sí que lo había notado, pero no entendía el porqué y pensó que quizá cuando Mark le había dicho que Donghyuck era sensible era porque él había hecho algo o dicho algo que había lastimado al castaño y esa era la razón por la que ahora se había alejado.

Al mismo tiempo que Donghyuck se alejaba, Jungwoo, el chico que había conocido en la cafetería de la escuela se acercaba cada vez más a él. A Sungchan le había gustado Jungwoo desde el primer momento en que lo había visto y el acercarse a él no había sido otra cosa más que una tonta estrategia en la que buscaba de alguna u otra manera terminar saliendo juntos, pero cuando había logrado acercarse a él, lo suficiente para tener una amistad y tener una cita, el plan había salido completamente diferente.

Todo el tiempo que pasaba con Jungwoo transcurría de una forma lenta y hasta tediosa, en cada momento que pasaban juntos su cabeza no hacía otra cosa más que cuestionarse sobre lo que Haechan estaría haciendo, en si ya había comido o si se habría quedado dormido en la biblioteca como más de una vez le había ocurrido, se preguntaba si la madre de Haechan habría preguntado por él e incluso se había planteado la idea de que quizá el cachorro de la casa lo extrañaría más que el mismo Haechan y pensar en eso hacía que se sintiera decepcionado y triste.

Sungchan había intentado acercarse nuevamente a Donghyuck, pero había sido rechazado abruptamente y su corazón dolía solo de recordarlo. No quería parecer como un lunático porque no lo era, solo que acostumbrarse a Haechan era terriblemente fácil y agradable, entonces el hecho de que Donghyuck hubiera decidido arrebatarle toda esa comodidad, se le hacía injusto y cruel. Sungchan quería estar con Donghyuck, ¿Por qué Haechan no quería estar con él?

Tampoco quería decir que Jungwoo no fuera divertido o no le gustara pasar el tiempo con él, simplemente, Jungwoo no era Haechan y a pesar de haber jugado con Jungwoo de la misma forma en que lo hacía con el castaño, de comer las mismas cosas y de vez en cuando ver las mismas películas, ninguna de esas actividades se sentía tan divertida o interesante como cuando lo hacía con Donghyuck.

Sungchan sabía que estaba siendo un poco injusto con Jungwoo, al final de todo él había sido quien se había acercado en primer lugar y ahora ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

-¿No te agrado?- Había preguntado Jungwoo sentado en una de las carpas afuera de una heladería.

-Me agradas - Respondió Sungchan - ¿Por que no habrías de agradarme?

-Es que cada vez que me miras pareciera que buscas a otra persona y después tu rostro cambia a uno que más que decir que te gusta estar aquí, dice que quieres irte. Como si yo no fuera suficiente o te aburrieras.

Sungchan se quedó callado por un largo momento, no sabía qué responder.

-¿Tú y el chico con cara de bebé eran novios? - Volvió a hablar Jungwoo sacándole una sonrisa a Sungchan por el apodo que le había dado a su amigo.

-¿Hablas de Haechan?- El rubio asintió.

-No sé su nombre porque cuando yo llegué contigo y tus amigos, él simplemente desapareció. Lo veía de vez en cuando y cada vez que me lo encontraba pareciera como si estuviera siendo torturado, realmente parecía dolido y pensé que quizá ustedes eran novios, habían terminado y ahora intentaban ser amigos, que tú lo habías superado, pero él no y por eso me miraba como si estuviera quitándole algo. Eso pensaba, pero ahora que te veo pareciera que tú tampoco lo has olvidado

Sungchan lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una carcajada atorada en la garganta.

-Haechan y yo nunca hemos sido novios - Sonrió con un repentino sabor amargo en la lengua. -Vaya novela que te has armado en la cabeza, eh

-Ya veo-Susurró el mayor - Entonces se te confesó y tú lo rechazaste. También había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero-

-No- Interrumpió Sungchan - Haechan no se me confesó, tampoco yo a él, no hemos sido novios, de hecho nuestra relación no es así

Jungwoo cruzó los brazos dejando el vaso de helado en la mesa de la carpa para después girar el rostro hacia Sungchan y torcer la boca en una mueca.

-Tú eres idiota, ¿No? - Dijo con un tono casi tan molesto como el que Mark había utilizado aquella vez que también se lo había dicho.

-¿Por qué las personas me dicen idiota tan repentinamente? - Se quejó el menor metiendo una cuchara de helado en su boca con incomodidad.

-Es que lo eres - Dijo molesto - Y no quiero ofenderte, pero llevamos más de dos horas aquí y tú tienes cara de que estás en la peor cita del mundo, después hablamos de él y de la nada tu cara se ilumina. Esto es absurdo, él ni siquiera quiere verte - Escupió aún más molesto antes de levantarse del asiento e irse. Sungchan frunció el ceño.

¿Quién era Jungwoo para decir algo así? No sabía nada de ellos, ni siquiera los había visto juntos una vez y se había atrevido a decir eso. Haechan lo quería, tal vez nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y quizá no llevaban tanto tiempo de conocerse, pero Sungchan estaba seguro y quizá Jungwoo tenía razón en que Haechan no quería verlo... ahora, pero podría apostar su consola de videojuegos favorita a que si en ese mismo momento iba y hablaba directamente con el castaño, las cosas volverían a ser tal y como lo eran antes.

Sungchan estaba molesto, herido y no quería otra cosa en ese momento más que tener a Donghyuck enfrente suyo y aclarar todo de una vez. Entonces se levantó de su asiento, dejó la propina de la mesera del local en la mesa y caminó con pasos largos y pesados hacia la casa de Donghyuck.

Media hora más tarde cuando por fin había llegado a la casa de su amigo, Sungchan sintió sus manos temblar contra la madera de la puerta del hogar ajeno, quiso retroceder y echarse correr con dirección a casa porque ¿Qué pasaría si Donghyuck le dijera que ya no quería volverlo a ver? Tuvo miedo, pero al mismo tiempo ese miedo se había vuelto coraje y pensó que si Haechan ya no quería verlo, lo mejor era que se lo dijera a la cara directamente.

-Hola

De acuerdo, no estaba esperando que Haechan fuera quien abriera la puerta, ni tampoco esperaba a que Haechan lo mirara con la misma cara de pánico con la que él había tocado la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Haechan asintió y cinco minutos después ambos se encontraban sobre el sofá de la sala. Su madre no estaba, ni tampoco sus hermanos por lo que no había más ruido que el rechinado del arrastre de los zapatos del más bajo contra el piso. Sungchan estaba entrando en crisis, estar con Donghyuck jamás había sido tan doloroso como lo estaba siendo ahora y si no decía algo en los próximos segundos definitivamente lloraría.

-¿Te molesté en algo? - Habló Sungchan viendo cómo el castaño levantaba el rostro y le dedicaba una mirada triste. -¿Hice algo que te hiriera? - Haechan volvió a negar con la cabeza - Entonces simplemente ya no quieres ser mi amigo - Dijo en un tono más bajo.

-Y-yo, no, no es eso-Tartamudeó el mayor.-Solo he estado teniendo un par de problemas...

-¿Y no puedo ayudarte? - Haechan negó de nuevo logrando que Sungchan se sintiera un poco más frustrado -No te entiendo - Continuó - De verdad te quiero y deseo poder ser alguien importante para ti, pero no me estás diciendo nada, solo te has alejado y eso duele, duele mucho porque en serio disfruto estar contigo y te extraño, quiero ayudarte, que sepas que estaré para ti y....demonios ahora que lo digo en voz alta creo que me gustas, pero no sé qué hacer con eso cuando tú me alejas de esta manera

Haechan lo miró perplejo sintiendo como el color estaba subiendo por su cuello hasta su coronilla. Tal vez ninguno de los dos esperaba lo que estaba por suceder, ambos se estaban guiando por el calor del momento o más bien Haechan había actuado por mero instinto y se había lanzado a los brazos del más alto segundos después de haber escuchado la confesión del otro.

-Eres un idiota - Se quejó Donghyuck escondiendo su rostro en el cuello ajeno sintiendo como el pecho de Sungchan vibraba por la carcajada que acababa de soltar.

-Creo que cuando tú me dices idiota no me molesta tanto - Sonrió acariciando el cabello de la persona que estaba sobre él, entonces pudo darse cuenta de que Haechan siempre había sido cómodo, que su cabello era suave y su respiración cálida y que en ese momento lo único que quería era quedarse en esa posición hasta que los nervios y el frío se fueran por sí mismos.

-Tú también me gustas y tal vez fui muy cobarde al alejarme así de ti. Lo siento, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, creo que es la primera vez que siento algo como esto - Susurró aún sin despegarse del cuerpo de Sungchan.

-Es la primera vez para mí también, así qué tal vez podamos aprender juntos cómo funciona el amor

Donghyuck levantó el rostro para mirar a los ojos a la persona que se encontraba justo enfrente de él. Sungchan estaba mirándolo también, sus pupilas se mantenían fijas mientras sentían como una extraña electricidad recorría sus cuerpos y hacía que sus rostros se acercaran cada vez más hasta juntar sus labios.

Para ninguno de los dos era el primer beso, pero el sentimiento que en ese momento los estaba inundando era diferente y se sentía como si estuvieran cayendo del edificio más alto de la ciudad, era aterrador, pero también era emocionante y al menos podían estar seguros de que estaban cayendo juntos y así sería por un largo tiempo. 

❝Cuando estoy cerca de ti lo siento en mis venas  
Algo en ti me está volviendo loco  
Vamos a enamorarnos por el placer de hacerlo❞  
-Why Don't We (Fallin')


End file.
